


listen before i go

by diorsunmi



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, tall chaeng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diorsunmi/pseuds/diorsunmi
Summary: Sana left Dahyun and found Momo. Mina and Chaeyoung found each other, but who will Dahyun find?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> feeeling emo

* * *

 

"We can work this out, I swear. It was only one time, I was drunk, it was a  _mistake_!" A voice squeaked out, sounding as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Listen, Sana," a stricter voice fought back, "we can't work this out. We really can't. Are you calling me fucking blind? I saw you two! It wasn't a fucking mistake!" the girl shouted angrily. 

Before the other could get another word in, the angered girl continued, "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything from you. Pack your shit and leave. I can't fucking believe it. On our  _shared_ fucking bed? Is that how you felt about me? You felt so proud that you were cheating on me to the point where you fucked in my house on our bed?! Get out!" She roared.

Mina and Chaeyoung stand outside of the apartment room, bewildered at the interaction happening just on the other side of the door. Chaeyoung debated on going in but Mina stopped her, shaking her head without a word. Chaeyoung obliges, stepping away from the door.

The other side is silent as they wait for someone to barge out. And soon enough, someone does. As soon as they hear footsteps tumbling towards the door, the duo move away to let whoever it is out. It was Sana. Sana's face covered in tears as she holds a bag with all of her belongings. 

She looks up from the ground and looks at Chaeyoung and Mina before Mina stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was as if all of a sudden, Sana's sadness turned into extreme rage. 

She shoved Mina away, making her stumble, almost making her fall if Chaeyoung weren't there to catch her. "Don't fucking touch me," She goes to walk away before Chaeyoung grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around, "What is your fucking problem? You know we heard everything that happened in there, right?"

Sana shrugs her off without a word, walking away in silence. Mina's eyes flash between the two, absolutely bewildered at this point. Chaeyoung turns back around to face Mina and softens immediately. Chaeyoung takes her hand and holds it tight. 

They both see that Sana had left the door open and that no one had stepped out. They share a look before entering the house. "Dahyunnie?" Chaeyoung quietly called out, Mina trailing behind her. 

"Who the fuck is it? Sana? I said to get the fuck-" Dahyun storms up to them, "oh." she blurts out, seeing the two. Chaeyoung immediately embraced Dahyun as Mina rubbed her back comfortingly. 

Dahyun buried her head into Chaeyoung's neck, letting out a small sniffle. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay." Chaeyoung repeated, looking at Mina, worried. She pulled away and cupped Dahyun's face, which was streaming with tears. 

"Oh no," Chaeyoung muttered, quickly wiping away her tears. She was so angry just moments ago, Mina guessed it was all just to get Sana out of her sight. Chaeyoung pulls her back into a tight hug, letting Dahyun bawl out. 

Mina checks her wrist watch. It was half past nine at night. "Dahyunnie, let's go out, okay? It's better not to think about it." Dahyun nods, "Just," She sighs and takes a small pause, "just give me a few minutes. You guys should get ready yourselves." Chaeyoung and Mina both look at eachother's outfits, agreeing that they wouldn't be going to a club in pajamas. 

Chaeyoung pulls Mina aside, pulling her phone out at the same time. "Listen," she says as she quickly dials a number into her phone, "I'm getting _her_ to pick her up before the shift. She needs her. We'll meet them at the club." 

"You think that she'll be enough?" Mina questions. "She'll be more than enough for Dahyun, trust me." Chaeyoung turns away as soon as the phone was picked up. 

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, I need you to get to Dahyun's apartment, now." There's a pause, along with some sort of engine roaring in the background shortly after.  _"I'll be there in five minutes. I need to hang up and call Jihyo so that she knows I won't be at work today."_ "Perfect."

The line cuts and Chaeyoung turns back to Mina with a small smile. "Five minutes." Mina returns the smile and they both return to Dahyun, who was cooped up in her room now, staring down at her phone. Mina leans over her shoulder to look; it was a group photo of all of them; Jeongyeon, Nayeon and even Jihyo included. 

Mina pulls her into a side hug, muttering words of reassurance into her ear. "Dahyun, get ready. Mina and I will meet you there, I just called someone to pick you up." 

Dahyun immediately spins around, "Y-you're not leaving me with a taxi, are you?" she asked nervously. Chaeyoung rapidly shook her head, "Of course not! Don't worry about them. Honestly, I think that you'd rather have them than us." Chaeyoung said with a smile. Dahyun is left confused at her words, her mind searching for whoever it might be. 

Jeongyeon? No, no, she was on vacation with Nayeon. Jihyo, maybe? Well, she was working. A knock on the door interrupts all of them. "That was a bit faster than I expected," Chaeyoung mumbles and goes for the door as Dahyun closes the bedroom door to change into something more comfortable, Mina turning away to give her privacy.

"Dahyun, I'm so sorry. I swear I'll get that bitch back." Mina swore, surprising Dahyun. She gives Mina the ok to turn back around, "it's not worth it, I'm really not going to get anything out of getting revenge on her or whatever. You don't have to worry about both of them, I just... I need to stay away from them, that's all." 

Mina nods her head and follows Dahyun out of the bedroom, shutting off the lights. Chaeyoung signalled for Mina to hurry over which she did, leaving Dahyun and whoever was behind the door. The door creaks open a bit more and reveals the tall figure.

Chou Tzuyu in her obligatory slick black vested uniform leaned against her doorframe and stepped into the house as soon as she saw the tear struck face of Dahyun. Not bothering to take her shoes off, she rushes over and pulls Dahyun in a tight hug.

Dahyun immediately wraps her arms around Tzuyu, careful not to stain her vest. Tzuyu stroked her hair softly, breathing in her scent. "It's okay," she whispered, "everything's going to be okay. Give it some time, okay?" Dahyun merely nods into her chest. Tzuyu pulls away, taking Dahyun's hand and leading her out only to see that it had begun to pour. 

"Hey, grab a jacket for yourself." Dahyun nods and scatters to grab herself a jacket. Tzuyu stares into the night sky, waiting for Dahyun to come back. She turns when she hears the small, pattering footsteps from behind her, turning to see Dahyun with her own jacket and another. 

"Oh," Tzuyu glances between Dahyun and the jacket, "I'll be fine." "You'll catch a cold." "It'll only be a few seconds, then we'll just be in the car." Tzuyu argues, but Dahyun insists until the younger one agrees, slipping on her jacket. She follows Dahyun out of the apartment, waiting for her to lock the door before pulling her hood up and walking towards her car, following Dahyun. 

Their footsteps are almost in sync, Tzuyu notices as she looks down at her feet. As she looks up, she sees Dahyun facing her (with her hood down, much to Tzuyu's dismay) with a bright smile, but as Tzuyu looks deeper into her eyes, she knows how much Dahyun is hurting. 

Dahyun stops, the rain is hitting harder now, they're right in front of Tzuyu's car, as others zoom past on the streets. Tzuyu takes slow steps forward, stopping right just a few inches away from her. She reaches over, tucking a piece of Dahyun's soft hair behind her ear before pulling her hood up.

"You know we were just going to get in the car, right? There was no point in that," Dahyun mumbles. Tzuyu smiles at her small rant, ruffling her hair before moving past to enter the car.

"Hey, you ruined my hair!" Dahyun complained, hopping into the passenger seat as Tzuyu lit the ignition. Tzuyu leans over and ruffles her hair again, "yeah I did!" She teased. 

After they calmed down a bit, Tzuyu pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road, glancing at Dahyun's eyes every once in a while, seeing the true sadness behind them. She grips the steering wheel tightly, holding everything in herself.

She would get her chance soon enough.

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu takes her chance.

 

The drive to Tzuyu's house is silent, and for once, Tzuyu herself is grateful that her 3 room mates were away. As much as she loved their company, it was obvious that Dahyun just needed her right now, if Chaeyoung had relied on her for this, then it was her job to get Dahyun back to her usual self.

Tzuyu made a promise with herself, a promise that she would never ever break a heart as precious as Dahyun's, and of course when they're talking about Dahyun herself, she wouldn't let a soul hurt her.

Dahyun blankly stares at the wind wipers, Tzuyu glancing over at her occasionally to make sure she was alright and not about to burst into tears. She reaches out and turns the radio on to distract the both of them.

  
_The sunrise, sunrise, looking, looking at you,_

_even in an uncertain future, it's getting a little closer,_

_the more I get closer, the farther it gets,_

_I'm in fear, I'll be waiting._

  
Tzuyu almost snorts at the timing. What a great song to play at such a time, she thinks.

Both of them are silent as the beat up engine roars in the background, Dahyun now looking out the window at the city lights instead of the wipers before she rests her head against the window, shutting her eyes.

Tzuyu makes sure to slow down as to not let Dahyun hit her head too hard.

She turns onto her neighborhood's road, "You wanna talk when we get there?" she asks softly. Dahyun turns her head towards Tzuyu, then looks back out through the windshield.

"Yeah," she nods, "I really need someone right now." A few moments pass in silence before slight sniffles are heard from Dahyun. "Oh no," Tzuyu quickly pulled into her driveway, parking her car before taking off her seat belt and exiting the car, only to go around to Dahyun's side and open the passenger door, immediately engulfing her into a hug.

Despite her restrained state, Dahyun returns the hug, wrapping her arms tightly around Tzuyu as she cries into her shoulder softly. Tzuyu holds her head softly, the other hand rubbing her back. 

The rain is hitting even harder than before, but Tzuyu's main focus is Dahyun. "Let's get inside, okay?" Dahyun nods as Tzuyu pulls away, softly cupping her face. She backs away from the car and extends her hand as Dahyun takes it.

She steps out of the car and follows Tzuyu. Tzuyu waits for the garage to open up, turning around to make sure Dahyun's hood was on. When she saw that it wasn't, she pulled it up, turning around to see that the garage had opened. 

Dahyun grumbled softly under her breath, following Tzuyu into the garage and pulling her hood down once they were inside. Tzuyu lets Dahyun into the house first before shutting the door.

She's taken a back from the abrupt barking that ensued as Gucci ran towards her as fast as his tiny little legs could. Dahyun crouches down to let Gucci jump onto her and shower her face in kisses. Dahyun giggles wholesomely at his antics and Tzuyu can't help but let her heart skip a few beats as she looks at the two. 

She walks past them into the living room, listening as Gucci sniffs Dahyun up and down before letting her finally get up. "He's pretty strong for someone so tiny," Dahyun joked as he tip tapped his way into the living room.

"I'm quite proud of him for that," Tzuyu responded from the kitchen as she shrugged off her jacket and put it else where. She hears as Dahyun wobbles her way into the kitchen, her arms wrapping around Tzuyu's thin waist, resting her head against her back. 

Tzuyu smiles, holding Dahyun's small hands in her own. "What's up?" She asked as Dahyun let go, letting Tzuyu move around to see what there was to eat. "Nothing," Dahyun mumbled before taking off her own rain coat and taking Tzuyu's discarded one, placing it in the closet. 

Tzuyu rolls up her sleeves, "You sure?" All she got was a sigh. "Aw, come here." Tzuyu cooed, walking over to Dahyun to engulf her in a strong hug. Dahyun returns it with her fragile self, clutching onto Tzuyu. 

Tzuyu rubbed soft circles on her back as Gucci waddled his way to them. Tzuyu pulled away to cup Dahyun's soft face in her hands. A single tear fell down Dahyun's cheek as Tzuyu quickly wiped it away with her thumb.

Gucci whines, standing on his two legs as to grab the attention of Tzuyu and Dahyun. Dahyun looks down at him and giggles through her sniffles. Tzuyu smiles at them both before getting Dahyun's attention again, "How about you go take off your coat and I'll change into something a bit more comfy?"

Dahyun nods and waddles back away, shrugging off her jacket as Tzuyu makes her way to the stairs. As she reaches the top of the stairs, her phone buzzes. She pulls it out, seeing that Chaeyoung had called her. 

Tzuyu picks up the phone as she walks into her room, closing the door, "Hello?" "Where are you? Mina and I have been waiting for ages!" She says over the loud music. Oh. They were supposed to go to the club. "Um, I think we're gonna have to pass tonight, Chae." She says as she begins to unbutton her vest. 

Tzuyu hears as Chaeyoung grabs Mina and supposedly drags them out of the club, "What do you mean? How is Dahyunnie feeling?" "She's at my house right now. I don't think she wants to go out tonight."

A few seconds of silence. Then, a long, hard sigh from Chaeyoung. "Alright. As long as you're both alright." Tzuyu smiles at that, "We're fine, Chae. Goodnight." "Night."

The line clicks as Tzuyu tosses her phone onto the bed, changing into her pajamas. Once finished, she heads back downstairs to see that Dahyun had made herself cozy on the couch and as she walks into kitchen, she sees two instant ramen packets open and their contents dropped into a pot on the stove.

She smiles and stays until it's finished, pouring it into two separate bowls before walking over to Dahyun and handing her one of the bowls. "Careful, it's hot," she warned. Dahyun scoffs lightly, "How hot could instant ramen be?" 

Dahyun almost swears as she takes the first bite, Tzuyu laughing hysterically as she goes to get water to cool off Dahyun's mouth. "Jesus, that wasn't hot, that was freakin' piping!" Dahyun whines, gulping down the ice cold water. Tzuyu continues to laugh, taking her sweet time cooling down the ramen before taken a bite. 

She reaches over for the remote, putting a random channel that neither of them really cared about, but enjoyed it none the less. Dahyun would laugh at the jokes the host would make as Tzuyu looks at her, smiling. 

Dahyun catches her stare, smiling back. "What?" She asked. Tzuyu shook her head, "It's nothing." "If you say so," Dahyun mumbled before going to rest her head on Tzuyu's shoulder. Her body tenses up for a split second before she relaxes, wrapping an arm around Dahyun. 

Dahyun stands up after they both finished eating, moving about two steps before sitting down on Tzuyu's lap, cuddling into her. Tzuyu laughs, engulfing her in a warm hug before reaching over for a blanket. She wraps the both of them in it before resuming watching the show.

It wasn't long before Dahyun had fallen asleep, leaving Tzuyu in a rather complex but not uncomfortable position. She shifted around, making sure to not wake up Dahyun. Eventually, she turns the TV off and snuggles into Dahyun, shutting her eyes as she falls into a deep slumber.

-

Tzuyu wakes up to her buzzing phone. She cranes her neck, groaning loudly at the pain. She really hadn't fallen asleep in the right position. She turns to see Dahyun still snuggled into her, sleeping.

Tzuyu picks up her phone, thumb gliding across the screen as she accepts a call from "Jihyo-unnie <3". 

"Chou Tzuyu!" She yells into the phone. Tzuyu squeezes her eyes shut as Jihyo's voice resounds through her end. 

“Jesus Christ,” Tzuyu mutters. “What is it?” She asks, irritated. “Have you even checked the time? Where is Dahyun? Is she okay? She’s not hurt, rig-“ “Okay, simmer down unnie.” Tzuyu interrupts.

”First of all, I just woke up, second, Dahyun’s right here sleeping, she’s fine, she’s not physically hurt.” Tzuyu lists off, finishing with a sigh.

”Anything else?” The other end of the line is silent. "I'm taking that as a no. Now, since Dahyun is sleeping and I don't want to wake her, I'll be hanging up now." And she does. Tzuyu sighs as she runs her fingers through her hands, putting her phone down as she turns to Dahyun again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IT'S BEEN ALMOST TWO MONTHS LMAOO


End file.
